Heaven Have Mercy
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Abby knew there was always a chance that one or more of them wouldn’t be coming back. Warning: Character Death. Abby/McGee.


This story was inspired by the Edith Piaf song 'Heaven Have Mercy.' The song moved me so much that I just had to write this and put it with NCIS. I hope you guys like it. Lyrics to the song are at the bottom.

* * *

She watched as they picked up their gear as Gibbs had ordered. They were his little army, going to war against one serial killer who had his sight set on women who were in the Navy. They had gone out more times than she could remember. Abby knew there was always a chance that one or more of them wouldn't be coming back. She didn't like to deal with that unpleasant thought though.

Her eyes fell on McGee, her wonderful Tim. He was always there for her, loving her with all he was. She had always regretted rejecting him but the commitment she knew came with being with Tim scared her. Her heart had yearned for him for so long but she never gave into her hearts demands until one night.

She remembered when Tim had found out that his then girlfriend had been cheating on him the entire time they had been together. McGee had been left with his heart ripped to pieces once more.

His defeated expression when he had shown up at her door at 2 in the morning, drenched from standing out in the rain and drunk. The walls she had built around her heart to protect her from his love crumbled and she invited him in.

"See ya when I get back Abs," he said happily.

She couldn't help but smile "It's your turn to get dinner remember."

He nodded and leaned forward, catching her lips in a soft kiss. Abby bit her bottom lip as he pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I don't know, just felt like I needed to kiss you," he replied.

"Any day now McGee," Gibbs called from the elevator.

"Coming boss!" McGee called back.

"I love you," he said as he turned and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Love you too."

She felt the air leave her lungs as she watched McGee enter the elevator. He turned and winked at her but she didn't smile back. Something felt wrong.

"Don't go," she whispered to the closing elevator doors.

***

Half an hour later, Abby say in her lab. She was staring at a picture of her and McGee but not really seeing it. Her stomach was twisting into knots and she wasn't sure why.

She jumped up from her stool as she heard the elevator ping and the doors slide open. Abby watched as Gibbs and Tony walked into her lab slowly, she wondered where Tim was.

"Hey guys," she said, putting on a cheerful face.

The two men wouldn't look her in the eyes and her heart felt as if it were being held in a vice like grip.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Gibbs walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Abby," he whispered.

"Sorry for what," she asked, her voice holding a tinge of panic.

"McGee…Tim…he's gone Abby," Gibbs managed to say.

Abby's eyes widened and she looked over at Tony, hoping to see the other man biting back an 'I-gotcha.'

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny Gibbs," Abby said angrily, hoping to God that it was one.

"It's not a joke Abby," Tony said somberly, she could see the tears that threatened to fall.

"He stepped in front of a bullet meant for Petty Officer Williams, he saved her life, but…" Gibbs trailed off.

"No," Abby said defiantly, moving out of Gibbs' grasp.

"Tim?" she called as she ran out of her lab, knowing he would be waiting for her out in the hallway for her. Except he wasn't there.

"Tim?" she called again as she walked further down the hall. Gibbs and Tony following behind her, not sure of what to do.

"Tim!" she yelled out as she began to cry. "Tim!" she screamed over and over, looking around for any place he might be hiding. Gibbs grabbed her as she turned to go back to the lab.

"Tim! Please God no!"

Gibbs pulled her to him and she sobbed into his chest. Tony leaned against the wall and stared down at the floor. He let one tear fall openly for his brother.

Gibbs blamed himself and cried on the inside for the loss of a son. Abby sobbed and she felt all of her energy leave her as she let her body sag against Gibbs. She whispered Tim's name and prayed to God that it was all a dream. But nothing would bring her lover safely home to her.

* * *

Heaven Have Mercy by Edith Piaf

No more smiles, no more tears  
No more prayers, no more fears  
Nothing left, why go on  
When your lover is gone  
Shout with one  
Ring the bells  
Throughout the towns  
And the farms  
Will the shouts and the bells  
Bring him back to my arms  
Must each man go to war  
Evermore, evermore  
While some lone woman stands  
Empty heart, empty hands  
When the time came to part  
And he kissed me goodbye  
From the depths of my heart  
Came a great lonely cry:

Heaven have mercy!  
Heaven have mercy!

Miners came  
They carved his name  
Upon a cross…  
I remember the dance  
Where we first fell in love  
How we whirled 'round and 'round  
While the stars danced above  
We would walk by the shore  
Watch the ships sail away  
Lovers need nothing more  
Just a new dream each day  
So we dreamed of a home  
With a garden so fine  
And a son with his eyes  
And a nose just like mine  
Now it's done, why be brave?  
Why should I live like this?  
Shall I wait by the grave  
For my lost lover's kiss?

Stop the bell! Stop the bell!!  
I've no tears left to cry  
Must I stay here in hell?  
Lord above, let me die…

Heaven have mercy!  
Heaven have mercy!  
Heaven have mercy!

* * *

Sad huh? PLease review.


End file.
